Life of Son Goken
by pr0dz
Summary: Meet Son Goken, son of Goku and Chi-Chi, younger brother to Gohan and older brother to Goten. The biggest experience Goken will deal with: High School... maybe girls too...
1. Introducing Son Goken!

• **Main Character name is Goken. He is the younger brother of Gohan by 2 years, older than Goten by 8 years. His birthday is June 25, Age 759. His hair resembles a mix of Goku and Cell Games Gohan except that his spikes are slightly bigger. Goken's personality is opposite to Gohan. Unlike the Demi-Saiyans, Goken loves to fight. Goken's potential surpasses that of Gohan. Goku taught Goken Instant Transmission. Goken and Gohan had a fall-out 3 years after the Cell Games, resulting Goken in an unrecognizable state, albeit temporarily. Neither spoke to one another ever since even though Gohan realized his mistake and felt immense guilt. Some characters will range from slightly OOC to very OOC. No Majin Buu.**

• **This takes place at the time where Gohan is going to Orange Star High School. Goken will also attend at the same school since it is his first day. The 25** **th** **World Martial Arts Tournament will not have an age limit, however whoever is less than 15 will fight other 13-15 year olds at the preliminary matches.**

A boy who is 14 years old wakes up after a good sleep. He enjoyed his last days of freedom and now today is a new agenda: High School. Son Goken, middle child of the 23rd Martial Arts Champion Son Goku and the Ox-King's daughter Chi-Chi. He has two brothers named Son Gohan, named after Goku's adoptive grandfather and Son Goten, who looks like a carbon copy of Goku. Goken and Gohan used to bond together as great siblings until 4 years ago. That day changed the Son Family's lives. It all started when Gohan came back home from Capsule Corp. He was working on an invention that could increase muscle mass in a month. When Gohan came back with the needed material to finish it, he found it on the ground upside down. Coincidentally, Goken came back from playing arcade games in the city and felt Gohan's ki rise. Gohan marched up at him and accused him of breaking his invention. Goken hastily explained that he wasn't even at home at the time but it fell on deaf ears as Gohan began pummeling Goken until he was at the verge of dying. Goku felt Goken's ki signature falling and used his Instant Transmission to restrain Gohan. Chi-Chi ran from the kitchen to see what the commotion was about and freaked out at her son's current condition. Luckily, Korin had grown some Senzu beans and it healed Goken and gained a huge Zenkai boost. Ever since then, Goken went from a happy boy to a cold-hearted man (to Gohan), and built his own mini-hut as his own personal bedroom.

The Son Family has been living in peace after the dreaded Cell Games. Goku was granted back to life when he heard Goten was born. For the last 7 years, Goku and Goken have been training intensively together, the former because he doesn't want Earth to get into danger again and the latter not wanting to be a liability. When Goken turned 10, he asked his father Goku to train at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber so he can catch up in power. Needless to say, Goken surpassed Goku but kept his power low to make it as if he was only twice the strength of Goten. Goken has also studied so he'll have something to prove in the future. Right now, he and Gohan are getting ready for school at Orange Star City. Gohan already started school a week ago. Their mother Chi-Chi wanted them to interact with other teens, or in Chi-Chi's case, grandchildren. The whole Son Family is currently eating breakfast. Goken talked to his mother about how good it would be to play in sports since he already has the basics down. After all, his dream is to be a teacher in Martial Arts and building his own sports team. After cleaning up the dishes, Goken grabbed his backpack and took off immediately, already knowing where the school is. While flying, Goken heard gunshots below him. Goken flew back down and eavesdropped the robbery to see what is going on. The police were behind their cars, shooting a crazy robber. Goken scowled at this. He always hated crime and decided to intervene quickly.

"STAY BACK IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD!" screamed the Robber. Just as he was about to pull the trigger again, a blur came around him. The next moment, he was already flat on the ground in less than a second out cold. The bystanders and the police were shocked at what transpired. The police came out of their spot and arrested the robber. Goken took it as a sign to leave before getting caught.

Goken sighed after what transpired. He'll have to visit Bulma after school. Goken finally sees a building that has a star on it. Goken flew down in a secular place. Goken walked to the front of the school and marveled at the beauty of its interior. He asked an administrator for directions to the Main Office. Said administrator happily answered and told him to take a left and it's at the far right. Goken opened the door and spotted a Counselor. He walked up to her, oblivious to her face flushing at his handsome appearance.

"Hello, what can I do for you young man?" she asked.

"Hi, I came here to get my schedule. I am a new student of this school," Goken replied politely. The Counselor nodded and looked up the roster and asked for his name. The Counselor eventually found Son Goken's profile and was shocked at his entrance score. She printed out his schedule and gave him an Orange Star badge to wear every day.

"Thank you very much Miss.. – "Tabitha. Ms. Tabita," the aforementioned Counselor interrupted.

"Thank you Ms. Tabita. I appreciate your help today," Goken said politely.

"It's no problem Mr. Son. If you have _anything_ for me to help with, be sure to drop by," The Counselor winked suggestively. Goken may be the son of Goku, but he was no idiot on flirting. It may be wrong for an older woman to flirt with someone that's not even 15 yet but Goken assumed she's in her mid-20. Goken arrived at his destination. Luckily, he hoped that he won't end up in the same class with Gohan. He knocked on the door and waited for 30 seconds until a middle aged man opened the door.

"Can I help you young man?" he asked.

"My name is Son Goken and I'm your new student for the school year," Goken replied. The teacher was shocked momentarily and then had a proud smile plastered on his face.

"Ah! The boy with the perfect scores. My name is Mr. Reed. You must also be related to Son Gohan yes?" Goken cringed at that but nodded a bit grudgingly. The teacher continued. "Come on, I'll help introduce you to the class." He was unaware of Goken's face paling.

"Class. We have a new student that is joining us this year," said Mr. Reed. Goken took it as his cue to walk in. The whole class… well most of the females looked at Goken with lust. Goken was wearing a black jacket and a white shirt that only shows his arms up to the elbow. He's also wearing black slacks and white boots. In the girls' eyes, Goken is automatically the hottest guy, thus making him popular. Said Demi-Saiyan is embarrassed at the attention.

Mr. Reed for some reason, didn't tell the class about Goken's academic achievements. Goken thanked Dende for the save. Goken found a seat in the far end and no one next to it. Goken sat there and put his books on the empty chair next to him. About 10 minutes later, Goken was bored from the lesson Mr. Reed is lecturing to the students because he learned this already as a kid. Nothing else to do, Goken took a nap. However, it didn't last too long because a girl with black hair in a ponytail and blue eyes woke him up with by bonking him on the head. Goken was pissed that someone ruined his sleep. He looked at the culprit.

"What was that for?" Goken groaned. The girl glared at him and pointed at the teacher. Goken gulped, already panicking on how his mother will react getting in trouble the first day.

"Mr. Son, I'm sure you are done sleeping and you can tell me the answer to this problem." Mr. Reed gestured to the seemingly complex algebraic equation. Goken held a snort and answered it in a heartbeat.

"x = 34.2 and y = 17.1," Goken nonchalantly answered. The class was stunned at how smart the new kid was. Goken hid his smirk at the priceless face of Mr. Reed.

"T-That was c-correct Mr. Son," squeaked out the aforementioned teacher. With that, Goken went back to sleep until the bell rang.

"So this is where the locker room is?" Goken asked himself. He followed some kids to know where the locker room was and looked around. The room space is fairly big. The locker has shower stalls and bathroom stalls. Goken walked up to the cleanliest one and looked hoped Bulma set up loose clothing. Apparently, fate played with Goken because Bulma gave him an orange tank top and thankfully, loose blue pants. Goken walked out and followed the guys, all of them in which are shocked that the brother of the nerd Son Gohan has muscles. When the guys all lined up, it turns out today another class joins them. Goken frowned when he picked up Gohan's ki. _'Why me Dende?'_ was the only thought going through Goken's mind. Goken could feel his brother's eyes on him but paid him no mind. Said boy sighed at how cold Goken became over the incident. A whistle blew out and everyone turned to the coach. All of them were shocked that someone this famous is teaching them.

"Hello everyone. Your old coach retired so I'm going to be taking over from now on. My name is Yamcha and today you guys can play any sport for the day." The students immediately went to any sport. The guys played basketball, the girls played tennis, and anyone remaining either played board games or Martial Arts. Goken made sure to not get himself noticed so he went to the board games and fixed some puzzles. It had only been 10 minutes and he already 5 of them. Nothing else, he walked up to his sensei, Yamcha to catch up.

"Hey sensei. It's been a while," smirked Goken. Yamcha chuckled at Goken's expense. He began training Goken after he caught Bulma and Vegeta in bed when he was training for the Androids. The truth was that Yamcha really never cheated on Bulma. His fan girls always made it look convincing and it drove him crazy. He didn't say a word to Bulma or Vegeta, and just left. Ever since that day, Yamcha has been dedicated to his training and already surpassed Tien in skill. Since he didn't want to get any training equipment from Capsule Corp because it'll remind him of Bulma, Goken has helped build a gravity machine that he took from Raditz' space pod. Yamcha taught Goken his Wolf-Fang fist and his Sōkidan. They even asked Piccolo to make their clothes heavier. Piccolo was surprised at Yamcha taking his training seriously and complied. Then Yamcha went to the HTC with Tien. Both came out stronger than ever, Yamcha is still stronger than him. Goken determined that Yamcha should be on par with Vegeta if he raises his Kaioken to a higher extent. Yamcha smiled back at Goken.

"I'm doing great Goken. Kizuato misses you though. He doesn't have anyone else to play with at the moment," Yamcha replied. After what transpired between him and Bulma, Yamcha found love with a woman. They had a son named Kizuato, who was born a year after Goten. He is a carbon copy of Yamcha but with slightly spikier hair.

"If I'm not busy, I'll spend time with him. He kind of grew on me. Have you been training him yet?" Goken asked.

"Yeah, about 2 years ago I gave him weighted clothing starting at 5 pounds. He is currently at 150 and I'm sure his power level is greater than the Ginyu Force," Yamcha said with pride in his tone.

Goken smirked. "That's good. He's catching up to Goten, Trunks and Bulla quite nicely," he said. He would have continued if not for Gohan walking towards them. Goken frowned. "I'll talk with you later sensei." Yamcha was well aware of the tension between the 2 brothers. He was shocked of how Gohan accused Goken without hearing him out. He had nothing against Gohan though.

"Hey Yamcha! I'm surprised you're teaching this class," Gohan said with a fake smile. Gohan knew that Goken left because of his presence. He was really guilty for beating him up to oblivion. Sure, Gohan knows he can get angry but it didn't give them the right to severely hurt Goken. He later found out it was some dinosaurs crashing into mountains, which caused earthquakes and ended up shaking the house, thus destroying Gohan's invention. Goku then explained to Gohan that Goken was in the city playing the arcade games. Gohan felt even worse for what he did. The next day, Gohan approached Goken's room to apologize, only to find the room spotless. It turned out Goken moved out last week because he wanted to expand his room. Goken came at dinner that night. Gohan looked at Goken and tried to apologize but stopped when he saw Goken glaring at him, his eyes showing contempt. The following days Gohan kept trying to make amends but Goken was never around. A week later. Gohan figured out where Goken lived by sensing his ki. Gohan had brought some games and a 2 page essay letter to express his apology. The next morning Gohan received the gift back but not in a friendly way. The games were left untouched but the letter was ripped into shreds. Gohan finally gave up making up for his brother. He didn't let his guilt get to him though so he kept up his training a little bit. Had Goken accepted his apology, Gohan might have helped him become a Super Saiyan by then. However, he never knew Goken had already achieved it long ago.

"Yeah, I didn't know you guys were in the class until I sensed you both," Yamcha replied.

"Hehe… I kinda forgot about doing that. Anyway, I was wondering how I can make amends with Goken. I have really messed up and I don't want to have one family member in the house hating me forever," Gohan said sadly. Yamcha could only come up with 1 solution but that would make Goken mad at him for this but he had to do something.

He sighed. "Okay Gohan. I'll try something tomorrow," Yamcha said with a smile. Gohan smiled and nodded, walking back to his original spot. Yamcha looked at what Goken is currently doing and he has a feeling it won't be good at all.

Meanwhile, when Gohan was talking to Yamcha, Goken decided to watch the guys play sports and do Martial Arts. He oughta help them. They _need_ work. Their styles have many holes and Goken is confident to get them on the ground with one shove. It was a good thing that there are 2 Martial Art mats. One for guys and one for girls. Call it sexist but for Goken, he doesn't want to fight the opposite gender. A boy looked at Goken and thought Goken wanted to spar so he walked up to Goken. The aforementioned rose an eyebrow at what the kid was doing. He was just about to leave as well but decided to see what he wanted.

"Hey, Goken right? I hear that you're good at school work but can you fight well?" he said haughtily. It hurt his Saiyan pride that some weakling would dare mock him but Goken decided to embarrass him. A smirk crept up to his lips.

"You sure? I doubt you'd be a good challenge," Goken mockingly said. That had the kid's blood boiling. Said kid marched up to him. "Oh yeah? Let's see about that! You! Me! Right there!" He pointed at one of the mats.

Apparently, it caught the attention of some people close by, including 2 girls that have identical hair color and eye color. Only difference is by the hairstyle. Goken stood the opposite end crossing his arms. He didn't even want to put up a stance. The kid was getting angry and charged at him.

"Megaton Punch!" came the war cry. Goken ducked and shoved the kid back to where he was. Then Goken began laughing hard at that move. _'Did he really use Hercule's punch? Pathetic!'_ He sobered up seconds later. "Haha. What was that? You must be really weak yelling out ridiculous names. Are you sure you're a fighter or a performer?" The kid lost his temper. Not even caring, the kid threw everything at him while Goken dodged. _'Tch, this kid is pathetic. He must be one of those pathetic buffoon fans.'_ Goken thought. Goken honestly didn't care about Hercule stealing the credit but when that idiot claimed ki techniques and flying altogether as light tricks, smokes and mirrors, and calling his father Goku a fraud, it took everybody to restrain him from killing Hercule. Goken had enough fun embarrassing the weakling so he just blocked another punch and gave him a punch to the gut, knocking him down.

"Are you done weakling?" Goken asked/smirked. The kid didn't say anything. The crowd that watched, dispersed when the bell rang. Goken shrugged and went to get his stuff. Goken also didn't bother to change his clothes so he just walked out and made it to the front of the school, well, almost. A horde of girls waited for him, all having sultry smiles. Goken didn't like where this was going, yet he had to admit they were hot. Goken didn't know where the bathroom was so he could use Instant Transmission. But he had to try to run. Goken ran hall by hall, only to find himself in a dead end. He felt a poke on the shoulder and turned to see the group of girls. Goken panicked when he saw all their lips moving. One thought ran through his mind. _'Shit.'_

Goku just finished training for the day with Goten and they went to the kitchen for lunch. His beloved Chi-Chi was still cooking. Said wife smiled at them. "Hey Goku, lunch is almost done. Be sure to wait for Gohan and Goken when they get here." Goku frowned at how Chi-Chi put them both in a sentence. Goku can be an idiot at times but he knows about Goken's attitude towards Gohan. Hell, he doesn't even sleep here anymore! Goku wished they could all be a family again. His pensiveness ended when Gohan arrived at the door. Goku smiled. "Hey Gohan, how was school today?" Gohan chuckled. "Same old same old. That Videl girl is still following me. Gosh, she'll eventually find out where we live. Anyway, we have Yamcha as the coach of my PE class," he said.

Goku chuckled. "Yamcha huh? I thought Krillin would be up to the job so his wife wouldn't stay with Master Roshi." They all shared a laugh. Moments later, Goken arrived at the door in a mess. His clothes were slightly ragged and dirty, and his face was covered with kiss marks all over. Goku rose an eyebrow at his second son's predicament, Gohan cringed, and Chi-Chi was surprised.

"Hey Mom, Dad. I'm just going to take a shower before lunch is ready," Goken said.

"What happened to you Goken? Who did this to you?!" Chi-Chi demanded. Goken sighed. He knows he can't lie in front of his mother. "A group of girls blocked the front door of the school and I couldn't instant transmission myself because I don't know where the bathroom was. Then…

 _Flashback 1 hour ago_

 _Goken groaned as he woke up. Dende, he has a massive migraine. Those fan girls were 'really' persistent. Goken hoped that they have already left so he pulled himself up and ran down the hallway and busted through the entrance. A good amount of people are still around the school area so Goken jogged to a secular area. Goken couldn't concentrate to use Instant Transmission so he just pulled out a capsule that contains a bicycle. His cycling only lasted for 5 minutes because Dende damned him when he sees a jet landing on the ground and out came a familiar girl. However, Goken forgot who she was._

" _You! How are you so good at Martial Arts? It has to be a trick!" Goken turned around and took a good look at her. She looked very familiar to him. It dawned on him when he sees the glare she's giving to him._

 _Goken narrowed his eyes. "I just fight. You've probably never heard of people doing other fighting styles," he calmly replied. The girl's glare hardened Goken could see fire inside her orbs. It made Goken unnerve a little but he knows that his mother glares worse._

" _Well my dad told me that fighters and that move too fast are tricksters! After all, he did defeat Cell!" Goken now knew who her father was. Outside he is feigning shock. However, he is inwardly boiling at how this wench deemed him and the Z Fighters' moves as tricks and that she is also related to that Afro haired Neanderthal who was smacked into a mountain by Cell._

 _Goken sighed exasperatedly. "What do you want anyway? I'm actually trying to get to West City," Goken said with a hint of edge on his tone. 'I don't think I've ever gotten her name. Oh well, it's not like I want to be friends with her anyway.' The nosy girl snorted at that. It was as if she knew Goken is lying._

" _Who goes to West City by a bike? You're obviously lying," said the nosy girl. Goken clenched his fists at the sheer nosiness this bitch is giving._

" _I'm actually getting there by bus. Why do you care where I go?" Goken frowned. 'Does she act like this to every new kid?' The nosy girl marched up to him and pointed at his chest._

" _You're very suspicious. My sister told me you have an older brother that goes to this school as well and he apparently jumped 8 meters in the air to catch a baseball. And now I see you knocking down one of my dad's best students as if he was a newbie. I don't know what you are but I_ _ **will**_ _find out." Without another word, the nosy girl climbed back to her jet and flew off. Goken shrugged and continued to cycle until he found another secular area._

 _Flashback end_

"- and then I was finally able to use Instant Transmission to get here," Goken finished. Goku chuckled at Goken's situation. It reminded him of how Chi-Chi found him when he was entering the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. They only met once as kids and then she just wants to marry him out of nowhere. Chi-Chi would be mad that her baby boy was hurt but it was because of girls! Dende must have granted her wish on getting grandchildren. She ran to call Bulma to gossip. Goken shook his head at his mother. He knew what his mother was thinking about. Goken felt a tug on his leg and looked down to see Goten smiling at him. Goken smiled back and lifted Goten to sit on his shoulders.

"Hey kid. You've been keeping up your training?" Goten nodded in a bobbing motion. "I've been fighting Trunks lately and I'm ahead of him by a lot!" Goken chuckled at Goten's innocence. He reminded of himself when he was a kid. "Come on. I'll take you to the park and maybe the arcade. You need some fun," Goken said with a smile. Goten cheered and hugged his brother.

"Okay. First the park!" Goken took off into the air. Gohan knew he wasn't invited so he solemnly went to do some studying. Goku and Chi-Chi looked at each other and frowned. They'll have to do something to make the family a whole again.

- **Park** -

Goken landed about 100 feet away from the park. Thankfully, no one noticed him flying. Goken and Goten began chasing each other, eliciting attention from girls, making Goken sweat. Goken picked up Goten and made a run for it when the girls began chasing him. Goken next got Ice Cream for him and Goten, both have 8 scoops. After some more playing, Goken took Goten to the arcade at West City. Goken taught him how to play _ZomShoot_ and _FreezeBreezer_. Goken realized Goten was beginning to get drowsy. So he scooped him and walked back home. Goken placed Goten on his bed and walked to his personal home. Before he could get out, he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. Goken turned to see his mother, Chi-Chi staring at him with concern.

"Goken, why are you becoming distant to us?" Goken sighed. He knew that one day he was going to be confronted about his distant behavior. "I'm not _that_ distant. I just need space for my own room, which I've built," he replied. Chi-Chi frowned at this. She noticed that Goken moved out for his own reasons. "Why can't you just make up with your brother? It's been 4 years and he's been feeling very guilty almost every day. Don't you think he's had enough?" Chi-Chi asked. Goken looked down, his hair overshadowing his upper face.

"…The day he hurt me is unforgivable mom. He cares about his lousy science project over everybody and I wasn't even there when that hunk of metal was destroyed. I just don't want to do anything with him anymore and I'm making sure I'm keeping my boundaries from him," Goken vehemently responded. Chi-Chi sighed, knowing that it would probably take a longer time for them to be brothers again. "Okay Goken, I understand how you feel but you know that you can't act like this any longer. Goodnight sweetie," she kissed his forehead, leaving Goken flushed. He's almost 15 for Dende's sake! Shaking off his embarrassment, Goken walked out to his hut. Unbeknownst to them, Goten heard everything. _'So that's why Goken doesn't talk to Big Brother.'_

Goken walked down in irritation. He will never forgive that ass! All he cares about is his objects and no one else. He'll never forgive Gohan and he will keep it that way. Goken sat down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. His first day of school was hell enough for him. The following year will get even crazier.


	2. Second Day Drama

**Yo! I'm back. I've been reading fanfiction and have gotten lazy working on this chapter. I could have finished it a month ago but eh. I'm surprised my only Pokémon story has 44 followes and 33 favorites! I guess I need to get Chapter 4 on and get some more words. Love you all and enjoy Chapter 2 of Son Goken! I think I also need to change the title.**

Goken's eyes shot up as he heard his alarm go off. Getting up, Goken picked up his school clothes as he teleported to the Son House. Apparently, Goken never bothered to build a bathroom in his personal hut. Goken looked over his clothing, realizing he already wore them the other day. He teleported back to his hut and grabbed an orange shirt, black cargo shorts, and black shoes. Goken teleported back to the Son House, making a run for it in to the bathroom before anyone could take it for a good shower. Goken set his PJ's aside and walked into the shower.

Standing in the shower for what seemed like minutes, Goken was in deep thought about what might happen today in school. So far he didn't make any friends, not that he wanted to, he had displayed his power a little more than necessary, and he has a potential nuisance: The Nosy Girl of the Neanderthal. Goken had to snicker at the moniker he made for her. Goken could sense his mother near the bathroom, her ki rising slightly. Goken knew that his mother is growing impatient so he stopped the water, grabbed his towel and clothes. He opened the door and simultaneously teleported to his hut.

After putting his clothes on, Goken sees a note on his bed along with a capsule. He picked it up in curiosity.

 _Dear Goken, it's me Bulma. I hear that you have a gym class and that you've become a hunk for the girls. I knew that tank top was a good idea! I'm pretty sure you'll need this Ki-Suppressor. It will bring down your ki to whatever you desire. That way, people won't freak out if they see you jump higher than an average human or punch something to the point where it leaves a colossal dent. I know you can control yourself and I heard about the daughters of that idiot Satan. I can tell you probably dislike one of them from what Gohan told me. Anyway, good luck with your future my little Godson!_

 _Love, Bulma_

"She thinks I'm still a kid… I'm going to be 15 for Kami's sake!" Goken pouted. He frowned when Bulma mentioned that Gohan told her the incident yesterday. _Why the hell did he do that? He clearly didn't get the message that I want to do nothing with him._ Goken grabbed his backpack, put on his Ki-Suppressor, and teleported into an empty classroom in the OSH building. _Thank god I don't have to deal with flying for 10 minutes anymore._ Goken noticed a crowd gathering. He ran outside to check the commotion.

"Hah! You're worthless! Why did I even date you in the first place? We're through!" bellowed a black haired jock. The crowd ooh'd while some girls in the crowd sneered at her. Goken could hear words like 'hussy' and 'tramp'. Goken took a glance at the girl in the situation. She has vibrant red hair and matching eyes. The red haired girl looked as if she was about to cry. Goken scowled at how no one wanted to help defend the red haired girl. He marched up to the guy, ready to tear his head off.

"Hey! Leave her be! She doesn't need an asshole like you!" Goken yelled at the jock's face. The crowd gasped at the new kid's guts against one of the toughest jocks in OSH. Said jock was seething. No one has _ever_ blatantly insulted him, especially in front of his crowd! He grabbed Goken by his shirt and threw a punch, intending to knock him out.

* **POW** *

Everyone gasped at the sight before them. The jock fell down, a purple bruise forming around his jaw. He was clearly knocked out. Goken looked at the crowd with a menacing stare that reads leave-or-you-get-the-same-fate. The crowd dispersed the next second, terrified of what the new student would do them. The red haired girl looked at her savior and hugged him, mumbling 'thank you' continuously. She let go after and blushed in embarrassment. Goken rose an eyebrow but changed his countenance to a smile.

"It's no problem really. I can't stand bullying, especially bullying on pretty girls." The comment made the red haired girl blush a shade that matched her hair.

"T-thank y-you," the red haired girl nervously smiled. Goken hid his blush well. _She's really cute. She deserves someone better._ Goken decided to ask her name.

"What is your name by the way? My name is Son Goken," Goken politely said, with a subtle smirk. The red haired girl smiled at him.

"My name is Aisu (アイス). It's a pleasure to meet you," Aisu said, smiling brightly.

 ***RRIIINGG***

"Crap! We're late! It's nice talking to you Aisu!" Goken waved and ran back. Aisu stood there blushing and sighed dreamily. _That boy is cute… I hope we see each other again Son Goken._

 _Aw crap! Why do I deserve this?_ Goken is currently in a bad situation. He was only tardy for 5 seconds and the teacher Mr. Reed sent him out in the hall while carrying 2 water buckets. Goken had to turn off his Ki-Suppressor so he wouldn't end up sore. Goken was getting bored so he used Multi-Form to switch spots and walked to the teacher lounge to steal some snacks.

 _Thank god I've invented this technique. I still don't know what to call it though._ Goken held up his index fingers and instantly turned invisible. He grabbed 3 soda cans, a cake, and 3 bags of chips and sealed them in a capsule. Before Goken could teleport back to where his clone was, he heard some teachers talking, all of them are female. Goken sneaked in so he could hear what they were talking about.

"Who do you girls think is too handsome? That Yamcha guy is too dreamy…"

"I knowwww. The new kid I hear is the new hot guy for the girls. If only I were 10 years younger…."

"Hehe his muscles are too buff. I just want to squeeze them!"

Goken paled at how _awkward_ these women are. He doesn't even find them attractive. Goken teleported back to the hallway and merged with his clone. Conveniently, the bell rang and he gave Mr. Reed the water back. "I hope you've learned your lesson young man. Next time, I'll call your parents," he said. Goken inwardly rolled his eyes and nodded.

Today seems to be the same for Goken again. The only thing that made his day interesting is what's being taught in history class. His teacher, Ms. Tori brought up a subject that caught Goken's interest, pertaining to Martial Arts.

"Class, today we are going to talk about Martial Arists starting with the legendary Martial Artist Master Mutaito. Does anyone have a clue who he is?" she asked the class. None of the students responded. Goken too kept quiet because if he gave out his knowledge, it would give all the more reason for that nosy Satan to trail him again. Ms. Tori scanned every student until her eyes landed on Goken. _He seems to not know but deep down has an idea. I'll have him answer after I explain_.

"Master Mutaito is said to be one of the best martial artists. Legend says that Master Mutaito had fought the demon King Piccolo. Goken, I believe you know something about Mutaito don't you?" Everyone's eyes turned to Goken. Said boy mentally face-palmed. _I should have pretended that I have no idea who he was!_ Goken sighed. Truth be told, that Master Roshi lectured Goken his past in Martial Arts and his sensei Master Mutaito.

"Yes, I have some knowledge of Master Mutaito. He had a dojo and only two of them made their own names. One is named Master Shen the Crane Hermit and the other is named Master Roshi the Turtle Hermit," Goken said, not going further. The classroom was shocked that someone knew more than the teacher herself. Said teacher was stunned that a student knows about Master Mutaito.

"I never knew that. I was actually going to talk about those 2 next. All I know about so far is Master Roshi's students. One of them named Son Gohan. Do you have knowledge on them too Goken?" Her curiosity was getting the best of her. Goken shrugged since the cat was out of the bag that he could fight.

"Yes you are right Ms. Tori. Master Roshi taught not only Son Gohan, but the Ox-King," Goken explained. The class was shocked that the tyrant Ox-King was a student of Master Roshi.

"Hmm interesting. Now what about Master Shen? Did he teach anybody?" The teacher prodded.

"Yeah he had 2 students named Tien and Chiaotzu. Both actually entered the World Martial Artist Tournament," Goken said. Ms. Tori is on the verge of fainting.

"The 22nd Champion Tien?! Does that make Master Shen better than Master Roshi if his own student won a championship?" Ms. Tori asked/shouted.

"Actually, Tien officially quit being a Crane Student despite carrying the style to this day. Master Roshi also has a student that surpassed him and won the 23rd tournament from what I've heard."

*THUMP*

Few students fainted, even Ms. Tori fainted from shock. The bell rang right after so Goken packed up and left before being confronted by the nosy Satan.

Currently, Goken is at Lunch. He didn't eat inside the Cafeteria so he found a tree under and ate some rice his mother made. Right after he finished, a shadow loomed over him, making Goken look up to see a familiar Satan. To make it worse, a girl that looks similar to the nosy Satan is right next to her, a guy with long blonde hair to her left, and a girl with short blonde hair at the guy's right. Goken frowned.

"What do guys need?" Goken asked.

"Is this really nerd boy's brother Videl? He doesn't have any nerd clothing," the blonde guy said.

"It's obvious Sharpener. They have spiky black hair and both have the last name Son," the now named Videl pointed out. Goken cursed his luck that his _brother_ had to make an impact. He inwardly chuckled at the part where Sharpener called him a nerd.

"Videl has a point. He looks as cute as Gohan too! Look at those muscles," the blonde girl said. Videl rolled her eyes. Goken could have sworn this was Bulma's mother's reincarnation or something.

"Erasa, must you always think about boys?" Videl sighed. _Does that mean Gohan has muscles too? WAIT I DON'T CARE! BAD VIDEL BAD!_ Goken sweatdropped at them. They were beginning to freak him out. The nosy Satan glared at Goken. Sharpener and Erasa left when they saw the girl glaring. They didn't want to be involved with what she's doing.

"How do you get that knowledge when we were in history class? No one ever knew about them and you somehow know that the Ox-King was a student. You're really a suspicious person!" Goken clenched his fists.

"Why do you care? It isn't your business what I know," Goken said. Videl placed a shoulder on the angry girl. "Velvet, can you calm down? We don't want a crowd around here," she said. Goken raised a brow. Now that he thinks about it, they look alike.

"Are you 2 sisters? You both look alike," said Goken. Videl arched a brow then smirked at Velvet. "Of course. She _is_ my little VeVe," she teased, pinching her little sister's cheek. Said girl tried to glare but the blush was evident of her embarrassment. A few moments later, Velvet replied back to Goken.

"The reason why is because you can't be a genius _and_ a very strong athlete. I still believe you are a trickster like my dad explained to Videl and me. You owe me an explanation on how you're able to beat Mark the other day or I'll just get my father to ban you from fighting," Velvet demanded. Videl was shocked that her sister would use their father as a trump card. Disappointment can only be seen in her eyes. Goken snarled at Velvet.

"You have no right to tell me what to do little Miss _Satan_. You seem to have no understanding of Martial Arts if you deem anything as a trick. If they are called light tricks, then how did Cell destroy the Royal Army? I'm pretty sure light can't destroy an army let alone a person. Just because I'm an experienced martial artist doesn't mean you can call it tricks. Now leave me alone!" Without another glance, Goken sat up and stormed off into the building, getting ready for his next class. Videl looked back at her sister.

"Why must you act aggressive to everyone? You need to let him be Velvet," Videl admonished. Velvet scoffed, crossing her arms.

"He's still suspicious Videl. Didn't you confront that nerd Gohan for being suspicious?" Velvet countered. Videl shrugged. "He doesn't seem offended and I haven't walked up to him and yelled at him though," Videl smirked. Velvet shook her head at Videl's attempt to not look hypocritical. _I don't know why, but Goken turns me on when he gets angry._ Velvet cursed her 'feminine' side. She can't help but admit that Goken is becoming more attractive to her when she sees him. Unbeknownst to them, a certain red-haired girl witnessed the whole fiasco. She promised herself to look for Goken in the future.

Goken couldn't believe the nerve of that bitch. She had the nerve to get around his business _again_. Currently, Goken is fuming while walking to the locker room to change into his clothes. This time, he picked up a gi that's just like his father's and walked out to the boy section. He notices the girls glancing at him and blushed slightly. Even that bitch Velvet was looking at him with little drool on her lip. Could she be in heat? Shaking his head, he sees Yamcha walking up and blowing the whistle.

"Okay everyone! Today, we are going to do a mock 2v2 Martial Arts Tournament. I have already set up your teams on a piece of paper on the board. Be sure to find your partner in time in 5 minutes because that's when the tournament begins." Goken looked up at the list to find his name. He paled, then he clenched his fists when he found out his partner. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see his _partner_.

"Are you ready to win this Goken?" asked a familiar voice Goken hates to hear. He decided to be neutral rather than his hostility for the sake of the tournament. Goken nodded at Gohan and both walked up behind some students. Yamcha had already set the brackets. The Son Brothers sweeped through without problem until they are facing their final opponents. The Satan Sisters.

Gohan crouched into the Demon stance while Goken just stood with his arms crossed. Velvet scowled at Goken's arrogance and made the first move with an offending punch. Goken blocked it with an open hand and followed up with a low sweep, catching Velvet off-guard. Meanwhile, Gohan was dodging left and right with Videl throwing a combo of punches and kicks. Goken managed to get Velvet in a ring out via gut punch and a light kick at the sternum. Gohan tricked Videl by dodging at the last minute, making her get a ring out as well. The students were stunned that Hercule's daughters are defeated by some 'country hicks'. Videl felt disappointed she lost but accepted it nonetheless. Velvet however, was glaring hatefully at Goken, vowing to get back at him. She hid a smirk at her forming plan. Goken ignored her and glared at Yamcha. He knew that he set himself up with Gohan and he needs answers immediately. The bell rang no soon later and everyone dispersed except Goken and Yamcha. Velvet also stayed behind by eavesdropping through the door, hoping to get some information on Goken. Said boy approached Yamcha with an irritated look.

"Why did you set me up with _him_? I don't want anything to do with him. _Explain_ ," Goken demanded icily. Yamcha was sweating a little at Goken's intense gaze. "W-W-Well, your brother wanted to spend time with you and make amends for what he- "And you listen to him?!" Goken demanded. His teeth began grinding one another. He calmed down a few moments later and sighed. "I'm sorry that I snapped at you Yamcha. I understand that you wanted to help him but next time, don't put me anywhere near him," Goken said, walking out of the gym only to meet the nosy Satan, Velvet. Goken's anger quickly returned as he locked his eyes on her.

"What the hell do you want now?" Goken's patience was running thin. Velvet was caught off-guard at his remark but she masked it with irritation.

"I find it weird that you know the coach as if he is a family friend. How do _you_ know someone famous like the Baseball champion Yamcha?" Velvet demanded, putting her hands on her hips to exaggerate her "authority". Goken glared at her nosiness. She is pushing him too far this time.

"Listen here, it is none your business of my life and what I do. It's my 2nd day so far at this school and I'm already dealing with problems and you're becoming one if you don't step down and leave me alone," Goken said, venom dripping his lips. Velvet refused to back down.

"But how I can trust someone like you if you have so many secrets to hide? You are too suspicious to be around and I _will_ know what you're hiding," Velvet said. Goken was at his breaking point. This woman won't leave him alone and Goken doesn't want to deal with drama.

"Everyone has secrets! I'm positive that you have secrets too but you want to get into my privacy for what? Having muscles? Being smart beyond my age? I eat a lot and keep myself healthy through intensive exercises and I have a mother that crams university knowledge into my head. Is that what makes me suspicious?" Goken sarcastically remarked. Velvet was boiling angry, but she then smirked in a sultry manner. She walked up to him, swaying her hips at him. Goken rose an eyebrow at her sudden change of behavior. Velvet leaned close to Goken's ear. "Well then _Goken_ I'll have to make you spill it out," she kissed his cheek, surprising Goken. "See you later Goken- _kun_ ," she said emphasizing the kun suffix while walking away. Goken felt confused. Why would she kiss him? Goken didn't really feel anything of the kiss but it still surprised him. Unknowingly, Yamcha witnessed the scene. Yamcha patted Goken on the shoulder with a proud smile. "Aww, looks like you have yourself a little girlfriend!" he teased. Goken had a deadpan expression but ignored his teacher nonetheless. Goken then put 2 fingers on his forehead and teleported back to his home.

By the time Goken transmitted back, Goten was already waiting for him and ran towards him for a big hug. He smiled down at his brother and patted him on his head.

"How's it going squirt?" Goten smiled brightly at him. "I've been chasing dinosaurs and played with monkeys Goken! I had a blast!" Goken nodded at that. He also did that when he was a kid and that was when his father and Gohan were training for the Androids.

"Well, today I can't play with you Goten. I'm going to Capsule Corp to upgrade my weighted clothes and then spar with Yamcha and his son. How about I drop you off there so you can play with Trunks and Bulla?" he suggested. Goten brightened up and clung on to Goken's left leg. Goken then put his 2 fingers and teleported to the entrance door.

Goken knocked on the door. The Son brothers are greeted by a teenage girl who seems to be Goken's age. She has straight blonde hair, brown eyes, and a delicate face. She is wearing a Khaki Pencil Skirt and a black business buttoned short-sleeved shirt. If Goken was mesmerized by her beauty, he didn't show it. Before he spoke, Goten beat him to it.

"Who are you lady?" he asked with an innocent face. The girl smiled at him. "I'm Panti Briefs, I'm Bulma Briefs' niece. I moved in last week and I work here as manager. What can I do for you gentleman?" Goken nodded numbly, slightly surprised that Bulma (and Vegeta) has a relative let alone a niece.

"Well I'm Son Goken and this is my brother Goten and we are here to see your Aunt. Could you lead me to her?" he asked politely. Panti nodded at him and made a hand gesture to follow her. They walked downstairs and took a left. Bulma, who is chatting on the phone didn't notice 3 people coming towards her. Panti waved her hand in front of her Aunt, bringing her out of her phone call. "I'll have to call you later," Bulma said, hanging up the phone. She looked at her niece first then to the Son brothers. "Hi boys! I'm assuming you want to play with Trunks and Bulla Goten. They're sparring with their father if you want to join in," Goten nodded and ran back upstairs. It seemed he isn't scared of Vegeta. Bulma then stared at Goken, "Hey Goken! Already asking for an upgrade on the weights?" Goken nodded.

"Yeah, I need to catch up on my training. I don't want my brother to surpass me," he said with determination. Panti rose an eyebrow at Goken's determination. "How could weights help get strong?" she asked ignorantly.

Goken looked at her and smiled brightly. "The weights I use is beyond normal. I'm already at 10 tons," he smirked at Panti's horrified expression. Goken took off his shirt and undershirt and tossed it at the weighted table. "Thanks Bulma. I'll be sure to come back later on. If you need me, I'll be there instantly!" Bulma snorted at the unintentional and lame pun. "Yeah you better or I'll tell Chi-Chi that you're streaking!" Goken scoffed at that but had a _little_ shiver at his mom's anger. Not even Vegeta is that scary. Goken saluted and flickered off akin to a certain hero.

Panti was blushing and kept staring where Goken was. _He's really cute. I wonder if he's single._ Bulma looked amused at her niece. "Aww, does someone have a little crush?" Panti looked at Bulma, red in the face mixed with irritation and embarrassment. "Auntie! I do not have a crush on that boy! Even if he has very nice pectorals…." Bulma bursted out laughing at how flushed Panti is. Said girl couldn't handle with Bulma so she ran off in frustration.

Goken landed in his hut. It's still the afternoon but he became exhausted from school. Today seemed to be the most bizarre and it was only his second day! First, he saved a cute girl from being bullied, then stood outside holding water buckets for the entire period, telling his knowledge of Martial Artists, confronted in lunch by the nosy Satan Velvet and her friends, having to do a 2v2 tournament with _Gohan_ , confronting Velvet yet again but this time she kissed him, and meeting a relative of Bulma. Goken shook his head at the weird events so far. What's next? A space pod coming to Earth? Goken was too pensive to notice a strong ki coming down to Earth. He eventually fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
